


Remote control.

by pieceoffontcestshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Soft Vore, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Vore, undertale vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceoffontcestshit/pseuds/pieceoffontcestshit
Summary: Papyrus likes a show that is currently passing on the tele, but Sans doesn't. What does Papyrus do so that Sans doesn't change the channel?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suicidal. (This is ironic.)

Sans and Papyrus were sitting on the couch together, watching TV comfortably.

After a long day of work, they both deserved to watch a little bit anyway. They hadn't watch the Television in a few days anyway, not even Sans. He's been so busy lately, running around, going to train with Alphys, walking to the groceries, and so much more.

Papyrus hasn't been doing much, but he still thinks he deserves this. He's been sleeping for a few hours already. It tired him out, and he wanted to get up to do something, something just as lazy as before, except that this time he's awake.

Sans had the remote control, flipping through channels, quickly.

"There's nothing good on TV! Most of our channels are blocked..." Sans complained. Sans kept looking for something good to watch.

"Well, at least we don't have to pay for these couple of channels." Papyrus stated. He was glad that they didn't have to pay for that, it was already hard enough to pay for the electricity, he wouldn't know what to do if he had to pay just for a few extra channels.

"Hmm. Ah! Here we go, NTT. This is alright." Sans and Papyrus curled up comfortably and began to watch.

"What's this stuff 'bout?" Papyrus asked. "I don't know, but because it's popular, I'll watch it." Sans stated. Papyrus winced at the show. "This... This isn't really that good, y'know." Sans huffed. "No it isn't! It's a good show, you're just too old to understand what's going on."

Papyrus took offence of that.

"Mhmm, and little children like you, should be watching this stuff! So give me the remote control and we'll find something more suitable for your age." Sans held the remote control close. "I'm not a child! I'm an adult, I can handle this, stop treating me like a child." Papyrus laughed, Sans didn't understand papyrus was joking around.

"Come on, please let me have the remote." Papyrus begged some more. Sans shook his head. "No!"

Papyrus picked Sans up and held him in his arms. "Let me go!" Sans began to move around. "Aww, seems like someone is getting angry." Papyrus kept sneering at him.

Sans' face was in a unhappy mood. "Just let me watch TV." Papyrus came up with an even better idea.

"If I let you go, will you give me the remote?" Sans hesitated. "F-fine. Here, have it."

"Thank you." Papyrus grabbed the remote, and flipped through channels. Sans sat there, with his arms crossed, with a disappointed face. "Ah! Here we go, something good to watch." Sans watched for a second...

"This is boring! I don't want to watch this." Sans didn't even watch it for 5 seconds, Papyrus thought. "Well you're going to watch it, because this is ten times better than what you were watching before."

Sans started to reach for the remote control in Papyrus' hand. "Give me it! I don't want to watch this stupid show." Papyrus lifted his hand way up high so that Sans couldn't reach. "Nope! I'm not giving it to you, I know you're going to switch back to that NTT shit." Sans gasped. "Don't say that word!" Now Sans was really angry. "You know what I tell you every time, it's not a nice word!" Papyrus shrugged. "But it's true."

Papyrus switched the remote to his other hand, farther away from Sans. Papyrus pushed Sans' face away. Sans growled. "I'm going to put this remote in a place where you can't get it."

Papyrus began to lick the remote control. Sans gasped again. "Don't. You. Dare!" Sans shouted. "I'm gonna do it if you don't calm down." Papyrus licked it again. Sans panicked, "No way, I'm not going to watch this dumb stuff!" Papyrus put the remote control in his mouth. "I warned you."

Papyrus slid the remote into his mouth, and gulped it down. Sans watched in horror as the remote slid down his throat. "Wh- You jerk! Why did you do that!?" Sans sat down on the couch in defeat. Sans sighed deeply. Papyrus let out a small burp. "Huh, not bad. I'll get the remote out later. I'll just barf it out." Sans pushed Papyrus' face away, "Bleh, you're gross!"

"Well? Don't you want to get the remote control?" Asked Papyrus. "Wh-...what are you saying?" Sans was confused. "If you want it, come and get it." Papyrus opened his mouth.

"Ugh, no way! I-... I'm not doing that." Sans shifted farther from Papyrus. "I know you want to. If you get the remote, you can change the channel." Papyrus kept trying to persuade Sans into doing it. "You're sick, you know that. Sick! I would never want to do that."

Papyrus grabbed Sans and held him in his arms again. "You're lying. I know you want to join the remote control." Sans flinched. "M-me? No, no, no. I don't! I swear." Papyrus nudged Sans' forehead. "You're so cute. You can't lie to me. I can see you blushing." Sans jumped up. "Wh-what?! No I'm not, you liar!" Sans felt hot.

Papyrus rocked Sans in his arms. "Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that." Sans started to think about it. Sans knew that he was lying to himself, but he couldn't tell Papyrus that... "Y-you know what, I'm not scared, I'm going to use my arm and try to reach it." Sans immediately regretted what he said.

"I knew you would say yes." Papyrus placed Sans down on the couch again, and opened his mouth. Sans hesitated to reach into it. Papyrus' breath was warm, and moist. Sans took off his glove, and placed his hand in Papyrus' mouth, and began to explore around. Sans began touching his teeth, his tongue, underneath it, basically anywhere he could reach. Everything was so warm.

"A bit touchy there, aren't you. Take your time." Papyrus opened his mouth again. "Okay, okay, I'll hurry up, sorry." Sans continued with his exploring. Once he was finally finished being curious, he stuck his hand down Papyrus' throat. "Oh... Oh god." Sans mumbled underneath his breath.

Sans began to breath faster. In order to go deeper, he had to stick his head inside as well. He finally got his head inside, and then his other shoulder. He reached out his other arm into Papyrus' throat as well. "It's... So... Warm and slimey." He began slipping farther.

Sans wasn't even interested in the remote anymore, he just let himself slip farther. Sans shuffled a bit. Papyrus was a bit surprised in what Sans was doing, but he wasn't complaining. He gulped down Sans' legs, and got to his feet. Papyrus wasn't even expecting Sans to say nothing about turning back, but he didn't, so he kept going.

Papyrus gulped Sans' feet down, and he disappeared. Sans felt himself slip into a large, fleshy room. For a moment, Sans didn't do anything but admire his surroundings, being inside of his favorite person isn't as half bad as he thought. It was warm, cozy, and moist. Sans brought himself back into reality, and started to panic again. What was he doing.

Papyrus' Stomach gurgled loudly. "Holy shit, why didn't you say anything about turning back? I thought you said that you were only putting your arm in my mouth." Sans didn't answer. He was embarrassed about what he just did. He couldn't believe it.

"Well, I'm not disappointed, just... surprised. I didn't expect this from you. You could've just told me y'know." Papyrus paused.

 

...

 

"I found the remote control." Sans said meekly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I shared this way before I finished, and whoops, big mistake. Anyhow, I'm finished now. Hooray, time to post this on tumblr. I'm kind of proud of this one. Yay.


End file.
